Domination Crossover
"Domination Crossover" is a 22-minute special on Disney Channel, and simulcast on Disney Junior and Disney XD. It is a crossover special that features Star Butterfly from Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Baymax from Big Hero 6: The Series, Scrooge McDuck (based on his DuckTales 2017 incarnation), and Elena from Elena of Avalor. Synopsis When Star finds herself trapped inside an mysterious place, she encounters other Disney Heroes and they band together to escape. Plot In a destroyed city, two shadowed heroes are being attacked by a villain named Striker. Fed up by their hiding, he summons Star Butterfly to eliminate instead. Just as he's about to destroy her, one of the shadowed heroes saves her, revealing himself to be Scrooge McDuck. The other shadowed hero is Baymax, and they run. Striker sends his blaster after them. After brief introductions, the blaster engages them. Baymax pushes it back. The blaster retaliates by blasting off his armor, preventing him from flying. Scrooge also loses his cane. The three escape and manage to temporarily bring down the blaster. Escaping into a abandoned building (House of Mouse), they find numerous other heroes they've never seen, frozen in stone with red X's on them. They do find one hero named Princess Elena, who managed to survive Striker's attack due to a protection spell from her scepter. She explains that the city they're in used to be a bustling utopia for all sorts of heroes until Striker showed up to destroy all of them, stealing their powers. He then began summoning heroes to destroy from other dimensions. Elena has also lost scepter. The four decide to attack Striker's lair head on, even forming their team name: Star Duck Avalor Hero 4. Using Scrooge's flight (due to the fact of him being a duck) and Baymax and Star's punches they evade traps and monsters sent by Striker and make it to his lair. The blaster shows up once more and corners them. Striker arrives and begins powering up. Star uses this opportunity to grab the blaster, figuring that its appearance as a pen would indicate it could create as well as destroy. Star. restores her new friend's powers and they engage Striker. He sends X energy blasts down that Scrooge deflects with spinnig his cane and Elena uses a blast of from her Scepter. When Star uses her wand, she only changes into the various heroes she saw before. Elena explains that when she used the pen to upgrade her wand, the powers that Striker has stolen came with it. Baymax then flies Star to launch her at the stunned Striker. Star then transforms into many heroes as she delivers a devastating final hit, destroying Striker. Baymax reprograms the blaster, and the city, as well as all the heroes, are restored by it. Elena opens portals to their home dimensions, and they depart. First Baymax, then Elena. Before Scrooge leaves he uses the blaster to create a pic of himself for Star and leaves for his home. Star returns to her home and wakes up in her room and smiles at her Scrooge painting. Characters The Heroes *Star Butterfly *Baymax *Scrooge McDuck (DT 2017) *Princess Elena Villian *The Striker Disney Cameos On Hero Summoner Overclocked: *Genie *Doc McStuffins *Mike Wazowski Turned-into-stone: * Stitch * Spot Helperman * Baloo TaleSpin attire) * Clay * Rhinokey * Chicken Little * Bambi * Sulley * Bonkers D. Bobcat * Bea Goldfishberg * Roger Rabbit * Dave The Barbarian * Kim Possible * Buzz Lightyear * Milo Murphy * Pepper Ann * Maggie Pesky * Kermit The Frog * Brandy Harrington * Jake Long * Bernard and Miss Bianca * Alice * Mike Chilton * Elliott * Doc McStuffins * Kilala Reno * Darkwing Duck [1991 * Pongo * Jaq and Gus * Tigger * Marsupilami * Toaster * Princess Sofia * Kick Buttowski * Ariel * Basil of Baker Street * Mabel Pines * Waddles * Wreck-it Ralph * Shnookums * Meat * Penny Proud * Goliath * WALL-E * Simba * Cornelius C. Fillmore * Future-Worm * Grumpy * Jack Sparrow * Rolly * Brer Rabbit * Pickle * Peanut * Eeyore * Robin Hood * Lightning McQueen * Jake and the Neverland Pirate * Marie * Bing Bong * Jack Skellington * Scamp * Tilly * Merlin * Beast * Dumbo * Melody * Olaf * Mulan * Penn Zero * Tinker Bell * Doug Funnie * Moana * Stan Lee * Dusty Crophopper * Emperor Kuzco * Perry The Platypus * Anne Boonchuy * Randy Cunningham * Wander * Genie * Tarzan * Richard Marion "Dick" Daring * Prince Naveen * Nick Wilde * T.J. Detweiler * Stanley the Blue Loyal Fluppy, * Pepe the Bull * Cubbi Gummi * Maggie [Home on the Range) * Olie Polie * Luz * Ned Needlemeyer * Captain Crandall * Wildwing Flashblade * Lloyd P. Nebulon * Admiral Bozzlebags Background: *Toaster *Blanky *Kirby *Radio *Lampy Transformation: *Mushu *Cogswoth *Hercules *Jack Skellington *Darkwing Duck *Pinocchio *Ariel *Mr. Incredible *Judy Hopps *Vampirina *Stitch *Sulley *Aladdin *Princess Sofia *Wander *Winnie The Pooh *Dipper Pines *Buzz Lightyear *Kim Possible *Queen Elsa *Mickey Mouse Cast Main *Eden Sher - Star Butterfly *Scott Adsitt - Baymax *David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck *Amiee Carrero - Princess Elena *John Malkovich - Striker Camoes *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Chris Saradon - Jack Skellington *Jim Cummings - Darkwing Duck, Bonkers *Chris Sanders - Stitch *John Goodman - Sulley *Joel McCray - Baloo Trivia *The setting for the crossover is Toon Disney's ToonTown, which was featured in a series of bumpers from 1998 to 1999, and hasn't been seen since 1999, until it got destroyed and abandoned before the events of the special, where it was subsequently rebuilt by the end. *Logos for ABC Kids, Disney Afternoon, Radio Disney, Zoog, Princess Power Hour, Chillin' With The Villains, The Block Party, Disney's One Too, and Jetix can be seen. *The current Disney Channel logo is used in the title card of the special instead of saying Disney Channel it now says Domination Crossover. *This special marks the first time that Marsupilami has been acknowledged by an official Disney product since 1993. *Jack Sparrow is the only character to come from a live-action Disney production.